How will they tear us apart?
by BTRCarlosFan333
Summary: Logan and Carlos start to develop feelings for each other, but not everyone accepts them being gay. A story about two best friends who will fight against the odds to be with the one they love. Will contain slash in later chap. and homophobic people.
1. Chapter 1

**A Carlos and Logan four or five shot- haven't decided **

**Disclamer: I-I-I-I d-don't own B-Big Time Rush *sobs***

**Warning: There will be slash in this story, not in this chaper! Male to Male love- don't like it? Dont read! **

**Enjoy**

Winter break was almost over, which of course ment going back to school. Big. Time. Problem. During the break Logan Mitchel and Carlos Garcia had shared a very, intimate moment. When the Laino sugested that the four best friends sled down one of the only hills in their town everyone was game, except for Logan. The sixteen year old smart boy was alway hesitant to do something he concidered risky, which apparently you got a lot of when you best friend was Carlos. Eventually Logan gave in to his best friends wish, and they went of to start sleding. It was enjoyable, even Logan had to admit it.

"I told you that it would be fun Logan," Carlos said grining. It was almost eight thirty which met that the boys had to go home. Well really it was _Logan _that to go home. His skitish mother always got worried if he was out to late, but they boys didn't like being one best friend down if they did something fun.

"Yeah you were right," Logan said as he picked up his sled. James and Kendall were already making their way down the street, when they noticed Logan and Carlos weren't behind them.

"Hey are you guys coming?" Kendall shouted.

"Yeah we're-" Logan said.

"I'm gonna go one more time," Carlos yell back to them.

"Carlos you can go tomorrow," Logan said to him.

"Okay," James said back "See you guys at school tomorrow!" And with that Kendall and James headed back to there houses.

Carlos was running back up the hill to go for his last time.

"Carlos come on man, my mom is going to kill me if I'm out late again." Logan whined to the Latino.

"I'm just gonna go one more time, then we can go." Carlos said as he quickened his pace to get up the steep hill. When he reached the top he held the sled above his head and shouted "Look out below!" the younger boy lept forward and landed on his stomach. It was an amazing feeling. He could feel the cold winds blowing across his face, his arms spread out and felt like bird; then he fell off. Carlos hit a rough spot of snow and it sent him tumabling. When he finally rolled to a stop at the end of the hill he was laughing.

"That was _awesome!_"

"I'm sure it was Carlos, now can we- CARLOS LOOK OUT!" Logan shreaked. A van had just slipied on a wet sheet of ice, the driver spining the wheel to try and gain control, but they couldn't. Now the out of control can was coming right towards the frightned boy. Acting on pure adrenaline, Logan ran to his best friend to push him out of the way, they both went flying onto the snow covered pavement. Out of breath the two best friends looked at each other, Logan was laying on top of Carlos panting to get his beath.

"L-Logan?" Carlos asked when he could breath, "Y-you just saved my life."

"...Well I couldn't let my best friend die," Logan said after he took another breath. Looking into the Lainos eyes Logan realized how much he couldn't let his friend die.

_I can't let him die. I love him. WAIT WHAT? No. No no no. I don't love him. No I _do _love him. But just as a friend right? RIGHT? Oh my gosh Logan GET A GRIP ON YOUSELF! You love him like he was you brother. That's it. - _Logan thought.

"...Um, Logan?" Carlos asked with a weak smile. _Dang he has a cute smile- NO HE DOESN'T! "_Are you going to let me up?"

"Y-yeah," the brown haired boy said weakly.

"OH MY GOODNESS ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT!" Someone shouted from behind.

"We're fine," Carlos said to the lady, who he asumed was the driver.

"I'm so sorry, Are you sure you boys are okay?" the old woman asked as she assesed the two.

"Yeah, we're both good." Carlos ashured her.

-xXx-

Carlos and Logan were standing outside Logans front door step.

"Thank you again Logan." Carlos must have said thank you over a hundred time while walking Logan home.

"Dude, I get it. You would have done the same for me" Logan nonchalantly.

Carlos looked at him sternly, "Yeah I would have." The Latino pulled his saver of the hour into a hug, and Logan tried to keep his cool.

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Logan keep your cool. He has huged you a million times before._

After what seemed like no time at all Carlos pulled away and grinned at Logan. "See you at school tomorrow Logie."

"See you tomorrow Carlos," Logan said as he waved goodbye.

Logan opened up the door to his house and was almost emidiatly swarmed by his mothers shouts.

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU REALIZE THAT IT'S ALMOST NINE TWENTY? WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?"

"Mom chill I-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO 'CHILL' LOGAN MICHEL! TELL ME WERE YOU WERE!"

"I was sleding with Carlos, Kendall, and James. And Carlos wanted to go one more time so I stayed with him. Then a car almost hit him so I ran to save him, and well... yeah." Logan ended with a shrug.

Logans mother took a deep breath, "Why didn't you answer your phone?" she asked a little more calmly.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." Reaching into his pocket he looked at his phone. Twenty three missed calls. _Wow. That's a new record.- _Logan thought to himself.

"I think that you need to start spending a little less time with your friends Logan," Logans mother said tightly.

"What? Why?" Logan asked hurt.

Walking over to the table his mother grabbed a peice of paper. Report card. "What is this?" she asked him pointing to a grade. A-.

"What thats not so bad?" Logan said.

"Yes it is Logan." His morther said sternly "You dropped from and A plus to and A minus. In _English._ You love that class."

_No I don't. _"Mom I'll study harder okay? I'm sorry."

His mother let out a breath and pointed to the stairs "Go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Without saying another word Logan did what he was told. After getting into his pajamas he sat on his bed- thinking. About what? Himself and Carlos.

_What's wrong with me? I don't love him like that, do I? Yes I do. I _do _love him like that. Carlos Garcia I. Love. You. But I'm not gay. No I'm not gay. But I love him... and he's a guy. Am I bi? _Logans thoughts rambled off until he finally feel alseep. He dreamed about his secret crush. Carlos Garcia.

**Tell me what you guys think :)**

**Part two will be posted soon, I promise (There will be slash in that story) **


	2. Getting Together

**Hey Guys! This is part two! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush :(**

**Enjoy**

_**Previously... **_

_What's wrong with me? I don't love him like that, do I? Yes I do. I do love him like that. Carlos Garcia I. Love. You. But I'm not gay. No I'm not gay. But I love him... and he's a guy. Am I bi? Logans thoughts rambled off until he finally feel alseep. He dreamed about his secret crush. Carlos Garcia. _

Logan woke up the next day with fuzzled thoughts. He was excited; school started today so he got to see Carlos. Was that wrong? Should he not want to see his best friend. No it would be wrong if he _didn't _want to see him, but it was wrong because Logan didn't _want _to see him as a friend; he wanted to see Carlos as _more_ than a friend.

_Ugh what am I thinking? I shouldn't want to see him as more than a friend! Why? Why me? _Logan thought about Carlos while he was getting ready for school. He ate his breakfast in silence, not bothering to make converstaion with his mom like he usually did. At 7:20 he grabbed his backpack and said, "Bye mom, see you after school," then walked out the door to wait for the bus.

He didn't have to wait long before the bus came. "Good morning Logan," the bus driver said to him.

"Morning Maggie," Logan muttered. Looking around he saw him. _Him. _Carlos was smiling as Logan walked towards him to take his seat.

"Hey Logie," Carlos greeted him.

"Hey Carlos," Logan said weakly as he took his set. Unfortunately the school wasn't close to Logan's house, so he would have so sit next to this gorgeous boy for a long time.

"Dude are you okay?" The Latino asked as they pulled up to the school, his voice sounded concered so Logan turned to look at him.

"...W-what do you mean?" His voice was shakey as he stared at his friend.

"Well you haven't said anything to me this morning, you keep twiching and..." Carlos moved his hand to place it on Logans cheek, "Your face is red and you feel like your burning up."

Logan's heart beat quickened as his friend touched his cheek. "I'm fine." he said as he stood up to get off the bus.

"But you-"

"Carlos I said I'm fine," Logan said harshly. As soon as he said his words he realized that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Carlos's eyes fell and his lip started to quiver. "No Carlos don't cry, please. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Logan pleaded to the smaller boy.

"I'm fine," Carlos said dismisivly as he stood up.

"No you're not." Logan had known his friend long enough to know when he was sad, or when he was lying. "Look you were right, I'm _not _fine... but, we have to get to class. I'll talk to you in gym. Okay?"

"Okay," Carlos said as he walked off the bus. "Bye Logie."

"See you Carlos."

-xXx-

_Why oh why did I tell him I would talk to him in gym? _Logan thought as he walked out of his history class. Next destination; gym. _You did it because you love him. And because you couldn't stand to see him sad_- his subconscious told him. He arived at the gym in what seemed like no time at all, and walked into the locker room so he could start changing. No one was there so he assumed everyone was still making their way.

"Hey Logan," someone called. Turning around the brunette saw his crush walking towards him.

"...Um, hey Carlos." Logan said.

"Coach J. is late again, so I thought I would come and find you."

"Everyone is here already?" Logan asked confuessed, he _thought _that he had gotten to they gym fast; clearly he didn't though.

"Yeah," Carlos said as if it were obvious. Taking a step forward the Latino sat down on the bench. "So what did you want to talk about?"

_You asked for this Logan, you just couldn't keep you mouth shut. _He sighed and sat down next to Carlos.

"How do I say this?" Logan thought out loud. _I cant tell him. I cant, what if he hates me? No I have to. But... I... can't. _

"Logie?" Carlos had slid a little closer to his friend and in responce he got Logan backing away. "Logie what did I do? Why won't you talk to me?"

"It's not you Carlos I swear," Logan tried to reasure him. "I-it's _me." _

"Tell me what this is about, maybe I can help." He would do anything to get Logan to talk to him again. It hurt the Latino to see Logan so uptight.

"I don't think you can," the taller boy whispered.

Carlos was shocked, if he couldn't help his best friend, then who could? "You don't-" he left that sentence hang and started again "Logan? Have you ever loved someone? Loved them so much that it hurts you to see them in pain?

Now it was Logan's turn to be shocked. _Does he know? He can't know that. _He gulped and nodded his head yes.

"Because I've felt like that for a long time." Carlos said while bitting his lip.

A wave of furry burned in Logan's blood. _He already loves someone. IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER ANYMORE! _His heart felt like it was shaddering. With a torn heart Logan got up so Carlos wouldn't see him cry.

"Logan wait!" The Latino begged "Don't go!"

"Just forget it Carlos. What I had to say doesn't seem to matter anymore." Logan was just about to turn to corner when he heard Carlos cry.

"I love you!"

Logan froze, his entier body went numb when he looked back at his best friend.

"...W-what?"

"I love you," Carlos cried. Logan couldn't believe what he just heard. _Did he really just say the he loved me? _

"Y-you _love _me?" Logan asked quietly; most of his voice was lost.

"Please please not hate me! I can change I promise! I don't have to love you. I _will _change... just please please don't hate me!" Carlos managed to say thought his sobs.

"C-Carlos?" Logan said when he found most of his voice again "Carlos do you mean that?"

"Please don't hate me," Carlos whimpered.

Logan walked over to the Latino and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Carlos I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

It took the crying boy a while to respond but when he did he said "Really?"

"Yes really," Logan said as he pulled his friend into a hug. They both felt so happy in each others arms, so the hug lasted a little longer than a normal one. When they pulled away Carlos had a composed face.

"I promise that I can change Logan, I can forget my feelings for you." His voice was very unsure at the end.

Logan felt hurt when he heard Carlos talking, "But what if I don't want you to forget your feelings for me? What if I don't want you to change?" he asked.

Carlos looked puzzled, "But I don't want you to feel uncomortable around me. I don't want you to look at me different because you know I'm... gay." His voice hitched when he said the word gay, it was the first time he had admitted that to anyone, not even his parents knew.

Logan sighed, "Carlos I wont feel uncomortable around you, and I don't care if you're gay." More than ever Logan felt a strong sensation of power flow through him, his next words came out more esay then ever "I'm gay too... I think," he confessed.

"You think?" The Laino questioned.

_You can tell him Logan, he already told you the he loves you. Be strong. _"...I-I've been thinking that-" His voice was caught before he could say anything more. _Why is it so hard for me to tell him? _Logan sighed and started again, this time using a different aproch. "When you asked me if I loved someone, I was telling the truth... I love... _you." _

All of Logan's will power seemed to evaporate at that moment, nothing mattered in the world except for Carlos. Without thinking over his actions Logan leaned in. He leaned in and kissed the beautiful Latino.

"Oh my gosh," Carlos whispered when they pulled away. His eyes were still closed and his lips were pulled up in a smile. Seeing Carlos in is own world of euphoria Logan kissed him again.

"I love you," Logan whispered against Carlos's lips.

"I love you Logie," the shorter boy said huskily.

"GARCIA! MITCHELL! IN THE GYM NOW!" A voice boomed at them.

They both flinched away from each other when they heard the demand. It was coach J. lucky for Carlos and Logan his didn't bother coming around the corner to get them.

"Come on," Logan said as he grabed his... boyfriends hand? "Wait are we like... are you my boyfriend?" he asked Carlos.

The Laino grinned at him, "Yes I'm your boyfriend, and your my girlfriend." Logan playfuly punched him in the shoulder.

_I can't believe this- _Logan thought, _Carlos. Garcia. Is. My. Boyfriend. _

-xXx-

For Logan, the rest of the day went by quickly, mostly due to the fact that Carlos was on his mind at every moment. His last class was his favortie, not because of the subject, but because Carlos also shared that class with him.

"Hey," Carlos greeted as he took his seat.

Looking up from his textbook Logan smiled, "Hey Carlos." They didn't say anything else, they just kept staring at each other. For the first time in what seemed like forever Logan didn't feel like paying attention to the teacher, he just wanted to be with his boyfriend; alone. Of course his mother would have a fit if Logan didn't ace this class, so Logan tried to keep his mind focused on listening to the teacher.

There were still ten minutes left in school, but there teacher had finnished her leason early so she had dismissed the class.

"Come with me," Carlos whispered in Logan's ear. Without questioning his boyfriends motives Logan let Carlos drag him out of the classroom. The Latino pulled the brunette out of the school and towed him to the side building. It was raining but neither of the boys seemed to mind.

"Why did you bring me here?" Logan asked as he looked into the eyes of his boyfriend.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get you alone," Carlos said. The rain had soaked the ravens hair and with his eyes looking up at Logan- he just looked like the most innocent boy in the world.

"Really? You don't know why you brought me here?" Logan asked shrewdly. His eyes were playfuly accusing as he slid one hand thought Carlos's wet hair. Turning his head to the side  
Carlos broke his gaze away from Logan.

"Okay so maybe I _do _know why I brought you here," Carlos admitted. Logan smiled as he moved his free hand to cup the Latinos neck. Without hesitation the brunette lightly brushed his lips agaisnt his boyfriends.

"Was that why?" Logan asked when they pulled apart.

Carlos chuckled lighly then bit his bottem lip, metting Logans stare he nodded, "Can you...?" he didn't have to finnish his sentenced before his wish as granted. Logan kissed him once, twice, three times, four. On the fith kiss the Lainos lips started to twich, he wanted _more_. Just as he was about to run his tounge along the wet lips of Logan Mitchel he heard a bell ring. It was the school bell.

"Dang it," Carlos growled as he kissed Logan again.

The taller boy sighed and took a step away. "We have to go," he said sadly, more than anything he wanted to stay here, right here, and be with Carlos.

The Latino sighed too but took a step towards Logan to kiss him one more time. "Okay, lets go." he said after the kiss.

-xXx-

"Carlos! Logan!" Kendall shouted as he spotted his two friends heading towards the school bus. Seeing Kendall motioning them in his direction the couple made their way to their friend.

"What's up?" Carlos asked as he approcted the taller teen.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kendall exasperated .

"Tell you what?" Logan asked confuessed.

"About you and Carlos!" Kendall said fusteratidly. The two teens froze and through each other a frantic glance.

"...H-how do you know about that?" Carlos asked in a quite and shaky voice.

"Mrs. Clark told me that she saw you. Now why didn't you tell me that you almost got hit by a car?" Kendall asked in a tight voice.

Relief washed throught the two lovers. He didn't know. Kendall didn't know that they were dating. "Oh well we... we didn't think that it was that importaint," Carlos lied with a shrug.

"You didn't think that I would care?" Kendall asked in disbelief "Of course I would care. If someone ran over one of my best friends they better believe that I don't forgive and forget so easily."

Logan gave his friend a small smile; it was nice to know that he had a friend that would always stick up for others. "Right Kendall, well we got to catch our bus. Carlos?" Logan said.

"Hey are we still hanging out tomorrow?" Carlos asked Kendall before they walked away.

"Yeah, I'll call James and we'll meet at your house at... twelve? I have a doctors appointment in the morrning."

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow Kendall," Carlos waved goodbye and walked onto the bus with Logan.

"That scared me to death,'' Logan said as he took his seat in the back of the bus.

"Me too," Carlos agreed. They made small talk; talking about what they should do tomorrow. They debated on just staying at Carlos's house, going to the skatepark, or hitting the mall.

"...I think that we should tell them," the Latino said after a moment.

"Tell them what?" Logan asked.

"Tell them about us," Carlos said confedently. The older boy was a little hesitent, he had never thought about telling Kendall and James their secret.

"You think we should?" he said a little unsure.

Carlos nodded "I think that it's better if we tell them right away. I would hate to have them be mad at us for not telling them sooner."

"Well I-" Logan started say, he stopped when he looked out the window, they were at his house. _Already? Wow that was fast. _-he thought. "I have to go," Logan sighed. "Call me when you get home."

"Okay," Carlos said sadly. He wanted so desperetly to lean over to kiss Logan, but that would be wrong. There were probably many people staring at Logan; waiting for him to get off so they could go home themselves.

"Bye," Logan whispered.

-xXx-

"Mom I'm home," Logan called as entered his house. Dropping his backpack on the steps he walked around to find his mother on the phone, angrily scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Mom I'm home," he said quitly. His mother looked up from her paper to give him a forced smile. "I'll be in my room studying," he told her.

"Okay," she mouthed to him.

Grabbing his backpack he sprinted up the stairs to run to his room. It was hard for him to concentrate on his homework when he knew that Carlos would be calling him somtime soon. _Call, come on Carlos! _Logan thought desperately. His wish was answered soon when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Logan said breathlessly as he grabbed his phone off the floor.

"Logie?" Carlos's voice answered, Logan could tell that he was smiling.

"Hey baby," the brunette purred.

"Sorry I didn't call earlier. Apperently when I got home I looked a little over excited so my dad decided to ask me all about my day... in detail." Carlos sighed.

"It's alright, I've just missed you."

"Again, I'm so sorry. Now what do you think about telling James and Kendall?" The Latino asked hesitently. Rolling over on the floor the older teen looked up at the ceiling. _What _do _I think about telling them? _

"I... I think you're right, we _should _tell them," he said closing his eyes as he pinched the brige of his nose. "I'm just hoping that they don't... judge us."

Carlos was silent for a long moment before replying, "I don't think they will."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked him.

"Yes I'm sure. And if they do I don't care, as long as you still love me, I can deal with everything else."

Logan smiled at his boyfriends words "That's one of the things I love about you," he stated.

"What?"

"You wont let anything get in the way of what you love."

**So... What do you guys think? Let me know :)**

**Part three coming soon **

**P.S I was planing this out even more and I know I told you this was going to be a five to six shot... I lied :P it's probably going to be more like fifteen **


	3. Confessions

**Hey people so this is chapter three! **

**Disclamier: No I still don't own Big Time Rush**

**Enjoy**

_**Previously**_

_"Yes I'm sure. And if they do I don't care, as long as you still love me, I can deal with everything else."  
Logan smiled at his boyfriends words "That's one of the things I love about you," he stated.  
"What?"  
"You wont let anything get in the way of what you love." _

The morning sun woke Logan up, it's rays beat down on his face. Taking a deep breath he rolled over to sit up. He wasn't ready to wake up yet but it was to late now. Reaching over to look at the time on his phone, he saw that he had a text message.

_**Morning Logie :) Can't wait to see you today! **_

It was nine forty five so it suprised the brunette that his boyfriend was already up, but never the less he was happy to see the good-moring message.

_**Good morning babe. I cant wait to see you too! **_With the message sent Logan got up from his bed to get dressed. After getting on fresh clothes and brushing his hair and teeth, he hopped down the stairs with new and refeshed engery.

"Hey mom," Logan beemed at her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Logan," his mother said. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can we have muffins?" Logan asked as he walked over to the counter. His mother agreed to his request and she went about making the muffins. Logan set the table for two; sighing when he thought about _why _he only had to set the table for two. His father had cheated on his mother and year ago, and when she found out she was devastated. Althought Logan thought that it was wrong, and he hatted his father for doing what he did, he still missed him everyday.

After a few minutes breakfast was served and Logan and his mother sat down and ate quitly.

"I'm going to have to go on a business meeting tomorrow so I wont be home till late," she told Logan after she was finnished.

"Oh... okay," he always felt sad when his mother left. Sure she was mean and uptight a lot, but she was the only person that had been with him forever. He looked at the clock 10:46, would Carlos be mad if he got to his house early?

"Mom can you drive me to Carlos's house?" Logan asked when he finnished his last drink of milk.

"Carlos's house?" She asked as she looked up from her phone.

"Yeah, we're all hanging out today." Hadn't he told her that? Logan couldn't remember, but he thought that he did.

"Sure, just give me fifteen mintues." His mother told him.

_**Hey, you don't mind if I come over early, do you? **_Logan texted Carlos as he excused himself from the table.

_**Of course not! **_His boyfriend replied back.

-xXx-

"Thanks mom," Logan said as he got out of the car.

"No problem, call me if you need me to come pick you up," she said as she waved goodbye.

The brunette walked up the steps and rang the door bell; almost imidatly he felt a strong grip on his wait. "Logie!" Carlos shouted as he pulled the taller boy into a tight hug.

"H-hey there," the suprised boy stutted; loving the feeling that his presence could clause this amazing boy to feel so happy.

"How have you been?" Carlos asked as pulled his boyfriend out of the hug.

"Good, you?"

"Okay," Carlos said as he took the older boys hand and lead him into the house. "Just okay?" Logan asked him.

They were both sitting on the living room couch and the burnett had put his arm around the Latinos shoulder when the boy sighed. "I was thinking about Kendall and James, and I don't think we should tell them," he confessed.

"But you were so sure yesterday. You thought that it would be best if we tell them now, and not later. Why did you change your mind?" Logan asked confuessed.

"Because what if I'm _wrong_? What if they _don't _accept us? I don't want to lose two of my best friends just because I'm not... just because I'm gay," Carlos whimpered.

The brunette started to stroke the raven hair. "Shh," he hushed him. "It's okay Carlos it's going to be okay. I don't think that you were wrong. They've been our best friends since pre-k, I'm almost positive that they wont judge us, shh."

"Are you sure?" The Laitino asked, still fearing the loss of his friends.

"Yes I'm sure." Logan said reasuringly and then arched his head to kiss the small boy.

-xXx-

It was just before noon when Carlos and Logan heard a knock on the door. Getting up from the couch the Laino ran his fingers throught his hair.

"Does it look like I was just assulted by your lips?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Yes," Logan said as a flashed Carlos a heart stopping smile. The raven turned away from the happy boy, bitting his lower lip in attempt to contain his high spirits. He had just made out with _his _Logie...twice. What an amazing feeling. Have the brunettes soft fleshy lips pressing against his own... just wow.

Reaching the front door Carlos greeted his two best friends "Hey Jamie, hey Kendork," he laughed.

"Sup Carlitos," James said as he took a step into the house.

"Nothing much," the Lainto replied nonschelotly, as he turned back to head to the living room.

"Is Logan here yet?" Kendall asked as he followed Carlos.

"He-"

"I'm here!" Logan said as he jumped off the couch. After exchanging hellos the Logan sugested that they all go up to Carlos's room. Althought it was a strange request Kendall and James didn't question it, they both turned the courner and started up the stairs, Logan and Carlos right behind.

"Are you _sure_?" Carlos asked his boyfriend quitly.

"Yes, now just... just trust me on this, okay?" The burnette whispered to the optimistic boy, but even in his low tone he was confident.

"...Okay," Carlos agreed reluctantly. The Latino had always been a sucker for following whatever the smart one told him; this situation was no different. Reaching the top of the steps the four boys headed to Carlos's room. Kendall sat down on the bean bag in the center of the room, looking a little suprised.

"Wow Carlos, you _actually _cleaned your room," he said impressed.

"Whatever Kendall," the teen said bemused. "And James don't you _dare _get my bed messy, I just made it." Carlos said as he watched the pretty boy fall backwards on the clean sheets.

"Gezz Carlos don't worry," James said as he held his hands up. Carlos sighed and went over to sit on the ground next to the bed, Logan immediately followed and gave the Latino a meaningful look.

Taking a deep breath the youngest boy spoke up. "...So I-I wanted to tell you guys something," he said feebly.

"What's up Carltios?" Kendall asked after he assessed the boys face and tone.

"...I-I wanted to tell you... That I.. that we are... that me and Logan..." Every time he got close to reveling their secret his voice caught. He just couldn't let go of his fears of being unaccepted by his friends. Tears started to roll out of his eyes; hiding his face from Kendall and James he ducked his head between Logans shoulder.

"Carlos?" James asked as he got off the bed to kneel beside his friend. "Carlos are you okay?" the crying boy didn't answer, he just continued to hide his face.

Narrowing his eyes Kendall looked at Logan, "Carlos said _your _name, Logan. What's going on?" The blonde was never one to let things slide, he always wanted answers.

The burnette wouldn't make eyes contact with Kendall thought, his complete attention was focused on the weeping boy in his arms.

"Logan I asked you what's going on," Kendall asked dangeriously.

"Just one second Kendall," Logan snapped at him. "Carlos?" he asked more quitly. "Do you want me to tell them?"

Removing his face from Logans shoulder Carlos wiped the tears from his cheeks, then nodded; knowing he wouldn't have the stenght to tell them himself.

"You sure?"

"Yes," the smaller boy whispered.

"Okay then." Looking back and forth between James and Kendall the burnette confessed. "What Carlos was trying to say was that... we're dating."

"Your _what?" _James asked in disbelief.

"We're dating," Logan said again, this time his voice was more confedent. It took a long while for anyone to respond. Kendall and James were both looking and Carlos and Logan in utter shock. The Latino wouldn't make eye contact with anyone; he kept his attention on the floor of his room. And Logan was looking at everyone; turning his head from James and Kendall and then back to Carlos.

"...Well that's... that okay," Kendall finally manged to say. The raven snapped his head up the exact moment the blond spoke his final word.

"... Y-you're okay with it? You're okay with _us? _" Carlos asked with a slight ounce of hope.

"I-if Logan is who you love, then yeah. I'm okay with it." the blonde said slowly.

"...A-and you, James? Are you okay w-with us?" the smaller boy asked as he faced him.

Taking a breath the pretty boy smiled slightly. "Yeah I'm okay with it... just as long as I don't catch you two making out when Kendall and I have our backs turned." he teased.

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled, Carlos had been right from the beginning.

"Just one question," Kendall asked before the Latino could find a come-back to what James had said.

"What?" Logan and Carlos asked at the same time.

"Okay so... How long have you two been dating?"

No longer afraid that his friends would shun him Carlos happily answered. "Just since yesterday, but I've had my eyes on this boy for a _long _time," putting strong emphasis on the word long. "He's so hot, don't you agree?" Logan blushed at the Latinos last words.

James laughed, "Well that's not weird now is it? And sorry to burst your bubble Carlos- yours too Logan, but _no _I don't agree."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you James," Kendall said. "I think Logan is one sexy boy. His eyes, his hair, his smile. I would go on a date with him." The blonde didn't actually think that, he just wanted to see the look on Carlos's face; what he saw didn't disappoint.

The Latino's jaw dropped and his eyes flickered from Kendall to Logan. "...Umm," was all he could say.

Then Kendall couldn't stop himself; he burst out into a fit out laughter. "D-dude I-I'm just... I-I'm just.. I-I-I'm just kiding," he managed to choke out.

Getting up from the floor Carlos grabbed a pillow off his bed, no longer caring how is bed looked, and then through it at Kendalls face. "So not funny Kendall," he said bitterly.

Trying to calm himself down the laughing boy gasped for air. "I-I'm sorry Carlos but that was _really _funny," he chuckled as he sat up.

"No it wasn't," the short boy said as he positioned himself next to Logan and James again.

"If you saw your face then you would agree with me," he said confidently.

"Don't worry Carlos," Logan said. "I think that your pretty hot too." The burnette gently placed his lips on the Latino's and for a moment forgot at there were two other people in the room; he remembered when he felt a pillow hit him in the head.

"Dude," Logan said as he looked at the blonde.

"Dude," Kendall mimicked in the same tone.

"What?" the burnette asked.

"If you want to make out with your boyfriend then do it when we arn't watching," he said.

"I thought you said that you were okay with us dating," Carlos said hurt.

"I am," Kendall insisted.

"Well then why can't we kiss infront of you?" Carlos asked.

"Because I don't want to watch my Logie kissing another guy," Kendall said with grin. Rolling his eyes the Latino arched his head to kiss Logan again.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kendall," Logan said when then pulled away. "But I think I'm already taken."

**Tell me what you guys think.. I love hearing what you guys have to say **

**The next chapter will be up soon- Title: Caught in the Act **


	4. Caught in the act

**Chaper four is up.. Finally! sorry I have been really busy so that is why I didn't update soon. **

**Disclamer: Yeah Yeah Yeah I know I don't own Big Time Rush**

**Enjoy.**

**Previosly:**

_"Well then why can't we kiss infront of you?" Carlos asked. _

_"Because I don't want to watch my Logie kissing another guy," Kendall said with grin. Rolling his eyes the Latino arched his head to kiss Logan again._

_"Sorry to disappoint you Kendall," Logan said when then pulled away. "But I think I'm already taken." _

Yesterday had been a good day. James and Kendall hadn't seemed bothered by the fact that their friends were gay; and that they had been dating. After going back downstaires they all raided the refrigortator, then they hit the mall for some shopping. All around, a good day.

Dispite having that good day thought, Logan woke up the next morning with a head ach. Nothing to serious but it was painful and annoying. For a breef moment he thought about staying home, but quickly disgarded that thought when he realized that staying home would meen not seeing Carlos. He took his shower and got dressed slowly, taking no real care to the clothes he picked out. After brushing his hair and teeth he made his way downstairs; why was it so quite?

_Oh yeah! mom said she had a business meeting, _Logan remembered as he grabbed a bowl and cereal from the cabinet. He ate quickly; realizing that getting ready slowly had made him late, and then grabbed his backback to wait for the bus.

"Good morning Logan," Magie the bus driver greated him.

"Good morning Magie," he said happily and he stepped on the bus. Scaning the seats he spoted Carlos siting near the back.

"Hey," Logan said warmly as he sat down.

"Hey Logie," Carlos beemed at him as he put an arm around the burnettes shoulder.

"...Umm," the older boy said as he scooted away from the ravens touch.

"What?" Carlos asked as he gave the boy a confuessed and hurt look.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you should do that in public or at lest not at school," Logan said hesitently. Even though his words were chosen carfully, they didn't seem to register the right way in the Latinos mind.

"Y-you don't want me? Do you?" He said bitting his lip; trying to stop his forming tears.

"No!" Logan almost shouted. "No gosh no, I do want you," he whispered. Why had Carlos jumped to the conclusin so quickly?

"Then why can't I do that?"

"Because I don't think eveyone at our school would be as accepting as Kendall and James were," Logan stated. "And what if some people here have a problem with gay people? They _will _tell the principal," he said positivly. "Or they will tell their parents, and then _they _will tell the principal. And do you know what will happen if they tell the principal?" the older boy asked.

Carlos shook his head 'no' slighly scared of his boyfriends words. "Then our parents will get involved... and I don't want my mother to know about 'us' just yet." The thought of his mother knowing that he was dating another boy scared the burnette silly.

The shorter boy swallowed hard and then spoke. "S-so it's just because you don't want our parents to get involved, Right? That's why I shouldn't..." He let is sentence finnish its self as he surveyed over Logans body.

Sighing the older boy scooted himself closer to his boyfriend and then rested his head on his shoulder. "No you can still...touch me... just keep it PG untill we're alone," he said with a chuckle.

The rest of the ride went by fast and soon Logan found himself saying good-by.

"I'll see you in gym," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, see ya latter Logie," Carlos said in the tone. They both looked at each other and knew they had the same upset thoughts. Every couple in this school could kiss their lover good-bye; just not them. Carlos took a beep breath and gave Logan a hug insead, then parted without another word.

-xXx-

Gym just couldn't come fast enough for Logan. Every period seemed to drag on longer than the last- making Logan more and more anxious- but eventually, it was time. Jumping out of his seat, Logan was the first one out of the class room. He tried to make his pace one that wouldn't catch the notice of other students, wether or not he sucedded was a mystety to him, but it didn't matter because he was finally in the locker room.

Dressing quickly Logan was out of the locker room in no time. He waited by the bleachers for the rest of the class to come out; never removing his eyes from the door were Carlos would come out of. It seemed like another eternity, but he finally spotted a little Hispanic boy with the cutiest smile walk out.

"Carlos!" Logan shouted as he hopped of the bleachers. Turning his head the Latino saw his boyfriend coming towards him.

"Hey Logie," Carlos said as he walked to the center of the room.

"What took you so long?" the taller boy asked.

"Well... I was on my way here when Mrs. Clark called me back because I forgot my backpack, then I tripped and one of my shoes came off, and then I forgot my locker combination..." he said as a light tint of red colored his cheeks.

Logan laughed and started stretching before coach J. came in and started yelling at people. "You've got the worst luck _ever,_" he said as he bent his right side over.

"No I don't," Carlos said with a smile. He dropped to the floor, looking as though he was going to start doing push ups and then whispered. "I've got _you. _I think my luck is pretty good." The burnette blushed and let out a shaky breath as he smiled back at Carlos.

-xXx-

Gym went by smothly, Coach J. beat everyone half to death but that was to be expected. Three periods later it was almost the end of school; only one class left. Logan walked into the room and saw that Carlos was already in his set.

"I've missed you," he whispered as he took his set. Carlos looked up and meet Logans eyes with a smile.

"I've missed you too," he said in the same quite voice. Mrs. Collins called the class to order and started her lecture on the the great depression. Not ten minutes had passed when Logan saw something land on his desk.

_**I don't get this lecture at **__**ALL! **_ the peice of paper said. Looking around the burnette saw Carlos grinning at him.

_**Well are you even paying attention? **_he wrote back. Logan passed the note when Mrs. Collins had her back turned.

_**No... you keep distracting me. **_Carlos wrote back with a grin.

_**How am I distracting you? You're distracting me by passing this note. **_Logan responded back hastely, his hand writing barly legable.

_**You keep bitting on your pencile and you're swinging your legs back and fourth under your desk... it's very distracting. Why are you so cute? **_When Logan read Carlos's reply he started blushing.

_**Well then I'll try and stop so I'm not distracting you**_, the older teen replied.

"Logan?" Mrs. Collins said to him. Looking up from the note he saw that everyone was staring at him.

"Y-yes Mrs. Collins?" he stuttered out nerviously.

"I hope you have a good explination for not paying attention to the lesson," she said as she crossed her arms.

Logan's throat tightened; his face growing hot. He had never be called out for not paying attention, so when he was is mind went fuzzy.

"It was my faut," Carlos spoke up when Logan didn't respond. "I didn't understand what you were talking about so I asked Logan if he could help me..." he trailed off when the teacher gave him an annoyed and angry look.

"It's not Logan's job to help you, that's what I'm here for." Mrs. Collins said. "Now I hope there will be no more interruptions," she said as she flickered her eyes from Logan and then back to Carlos.

"No ma'am," Logan said said quitly.

-xXx-

The rest of the class period was silent, nobody dared to make a sound. When the bell rang Logan and Carlos both got up slowly.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said as they walked out of the room.

"It's not your fault," Logan sighed. "So why did you take the blame?" he wondered as the continuted down the hall.

"Because it really was my faut," the shorted boy insisted. "If I haden't passed you the note she wouldn't have gotten mad at you."

Logan sighed again, "It's not like you ment for me to get in trouble."

"I know, but I still did... so I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath Logan stopped walking and pulled Carlos into a hug. "What was that for?" the Latino asked when they broke apart.

"I don't know," Logan admitted. "You're just really sweet, I _like _giving you hugs." Carlos gave his boyfriend a smile.

"And I like that you like giving me hugs," he said when they reached the door at the end of the building. They arived at the bus quickly and sat down in the same set as this morning.

"...Hey Logie?" Carlos asked as they pulled away from the school.

"Yeah Carlos?"

"Do you think that you could help me... study?" he asked sheepishly as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Study?" Logan asked quizzically; trying to read Carlos's face.

"Y-yeah. I'm having trouble in my math class, and we're having a test next week, and I _really really really _don't want to fail."

Logan was taken back a little. Sure Carlos didn't get straight A's like he did, but he never _fail. _The burnette had never seen the boy sitting next to him so desperate to actually study, so he agreed.

"Thank you ,thank you, thank you." Carlos repeted as he literally jumped in his seat.

"Dude calm down," Logan chuckled.

"So can I just come over now? My dad had to switch to night shifts and I don't like being alone," Carlos said.

"Sure," the older boy shrugged.

-xXx-

The two boys both got off the bus at Logan's house and made their way inside.

"Hey mom I'm home! Carlos's is here too," Logan shouted. There was no answer. "Mo- oh yeah!" Logan said as he took off his shoes.

"What?" Carlos asked as he made his way to the stairs.

"My mom had to go to a meeting today; she isn't home." Logan said as he advanced onto the same step as Carlos.

"...S-should I be here?" Carlos asked quietly; not taking his eyes off of Logans. Everyone knew that Logan's mother had a strict policy that said nobody could come over if she wasn't home, the only exception would be if she was informed before hand.

Logan thought that over. _Will she be mad? Maybe a little, but this is academic. And I promised I would help him. _"... I think it's okay," he said, but an edge of uncertainty remained.

"Are you _sure?" _Carlos asked; still not averting his eyes away.

_No I'm not sure, _he thought to himself. But he didn't want Carlos go leave. "Yeah it's alright," Logan said as he maneuvered his way round Carlos to go to him room. The Latino sighed but didn't say anything as he fallowed suit. Siting down on the floor at the end of Logan's bed the to boys unloaded their school work.

_**Half and hour later**_

"Did I get this one right?" Carlos asked as he showed his paper to Logan. Looking over the question and then back at Carlos's answer he smiled.

"Yep," he said as he leanded over for a kiss. It was somthing that Carlos suggested. When ever he got an answer right he earned a kiss from Logan. Although the older teen said that it was silly, he secretly enjoyed giving Carlos his reward. It gave him an excuse to feel his boyfriends soft tender lips press against his.

After the quick kiss Carlos returned his eyes back to his math book; actually eger to do his work. Well not so much the work, just the prize after. Logan was attempting to do his English assignment but he was having trouble. Not only was this is least favortie subject, which made even less enthusiastic, but he couldn't stop himself from looking at the Latino siting next to him.

Carlos had one hand pressed against his cheek, the other gripping his pencil. Logan doesn't think he as ever seen anything more cute and inviting in his entire life. The way the Latino's eyebows furrowed in concentration, his lips jutting out the slightest bit, it was so alluring. Taking a steady breath the burnette slid the textbook off his lap and scooted himself closer to his boyfriend. Without looking up Logan gently pressed his lips against the caramel teens skin. At first Carlos was annoyed at the distraction, he really wanted to finnish his work so Logan could kiss him again... _so Logan could kiss him again! _Just as Carlos was about to ask Logan for more a devilish thought popped into his head.

He did his best to keep his breath level, and without saying a word went back to his work. Realizing that his actions weren't enough, Logan moved his mouth to Carlos's ear and began to nibble at the end.

"_Carlos," _Logan breathed.

"Logan," Carlos said with a smirk, still keeping his eyes on his math book. The ivory skined teen started to get frusterated. _Why isn't he kissing me back? _Keeping his mind focused he began to lick down the Latinos troat. He could feel Carlos lighly shudder and he began to smile. Logan started to suck at the base of his boyfriends neck and then, finally, he evoked a moan from the smaller boy.

"Logie... hmmm," Carlos said breathlessly. He dropped the pencil in his hand and let his body consume the lovely feeling.

When Logan pulled away from the boys neck he looked into Carlos's dilated eyes. "Are you going to tease me some more?" he asked sofly.

"No," he replied faitly, still entranced by Logan's work on his neck.

"Well then... do you want to take a brake?" Logan asked as his eyes flickered from Carlos's eyes to his lips.

"...S-sure," the younger boy agreed. Was it just him, or did Logan also feel the strange tension and uncertainty in the air?

"Okay..." Logan said as he arched his head forward. _This is crazy, _Carlos thought as he watched his boyfriend come closer. _Why is this so awkward? We've made out before..._

Logan had stopped an inch away from Carlos's lips, and although it was a strange feeling, the Latino enjoyed it. Closing his eyes the carmal skinned teen let his nose gently brush up against Logan's; their lips still not meeting. Neither of the two teens made the jump to go further, but both of their hearts were thumping with anticipation. Carlos's breath was coming out shallow; he could practically feel Logan's lips pushing on his own... and finally, they were.

It was so soft and careful, but they could both agree that nothing could have been more satisfying. They moved their mouthes in sync with one another and then, ever so slowly, Logan started to press harder. Acting on instinct the older boy started to move his body closer. Carlos moved his hands to grip the burnettes hair, wanting him to be as close as posible. When the kiss broke they both looked at each other lustfully. With an eager smile Carlos grabbed Logan by the wrist and pulled them both onto the bed.

"I really love you," Carlos said as he hovered over the older boy.

"I love you too Carlos," Logan said as he gentally stroked his boyfriends cheek. They locked their lips together again but this time without hesitation. Carlos had Logan pinned down on the bed, his neaks resting at both sides of the burnettes hips. When Logan broke away a second time for air the Latino took advantage of his open mouth. Logan didn't protest as Carlos began to lick the inside of his mouth, his senses going into overdrive. The ivory skin teen moved his hands from his sides to place them on the younger boys butt, squeaking it softly.

"_Logan," _Carlos whispered onto the boys lips. Never in his entier life had Carlos felt this much love and passion course through his body. The Latino moved his lips to the edge of Logans jaw and began to lighly suck.

"_Oh my gosh Carlos!" _Logan cried out as the younger boy began to suck harder. "C-Carlos I..."

"LOGAN MITCHEL!" Someone shouted from behind.

**So tell me what you guys think, I had a hard time writing this so let me know how it turned out **

**And I promise that the next chapter will be up much sooner. Title- banned (Yeah I know you guys can probably see where this is headed.) **


	5. banned

**Chaper five is up! **

**Disclamer: Oh the things I would do to if I owned Big Time Rush... **

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing and homopobic people! (a word that I used _might _make this and 'M' rated chapter but I might just be paranoid) **

**Enjoy :) **

**Previosly:**

_"Logan," Carlos whispered onto the boys lips. Never in his entier life had Carlos felt this much love and passion course through his body. The Latino moved his lips to the edge of Logans jaw and began to lighly suck.  
"Oh my gosh Carlos!" Logan cried out as the younger boy began to suck harder. "C-Carlos I..."  
"LOGAN MITCHEL!" Someone shouted from behind. _

Both boys jummped when they heard Mrs. Mitchel scream. Carlos sprung off Logan so fast he almost tumbled off the bed. Logan on the other hand couldn't move at all. His entire body was ridged as he looked into his mothers eyes. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, _was all Logan could think of as he stared at his mother.

Seconds turned into minutes and nobody said a word. "Mom I..." Logan started to say, but couldn't finnish as he saw his mothers jaw tighten.

"Carlos, I think it would be best if you left," Mrs. Mitchell said emotionlesly; still not taking her eyes off her son.

"...Okay," Carlos said gingerly as he slowly got off the bed to grab his backpack and math book. Before the Latino left the room he shot Logan a look that said, "_I am so so so sorry." _Logan's mother didn't say anything as Carlos stepped beside her to leave the room. Both Logan and Mrs. Mitchell could hear Carlos's foot steps decend farther and father away. When she heard the front door shut she still didn't say anything.

"Mom I..." Logan tried again, but this time he was cut off.

"Shut. Up. You. _Fagot," _she said venomously. Her four words made him want die, just run away and die.

"Mom it's not... It's not like that," he said weakly.

"THE HELL IT'S NOT!" she shouted at him.

"Mom please," Logan begged.

"NO! _Just no!" _she spat at him. "CAN'T EVERYONE JUST BE NORMAL? WHY ARE FAGS ALWAYS BROUGHT INTO MY LIFE? " she yelled. Her words sent a shot through his heart.

"... What? NO! I'm not like d-"

"Don't say it, _Don't say another word!" _Mrs. Mitchell threthened. "I come home and see that _SCUM _of a boy... I don't want to see his face around here ever again!"

"You can't do that!" How could she be so cruel to him? Had he really hurt her that much? Mrs. Mitchel walked over and stood a foot away from the burnette. "Yes I can," she said before she smacked him around the face.

She left without looking back at her son. When his mother was out of the room Logan broke down. _Why? Oh my god, why me? She hates me! She hates her own son! I'm not like him, he broke her heart... and that's what I did. No this can't be happening to me! _He was vaugly aware that he could call Carlos right now, but he didn't want to talk to him; he didn't want to talk to _anyone_.

Logan cried himself to sleep that night. Thinking about all the 'what if's'. _What if I told her about our relationship? Would she have been less angry? What if she never forgives me? Can she really hate her own son forever? What if... What if... What if..._

-xXx-

When Logan woke up the next morning he realized two things. Number one was that his eyes were still heavy from all the crying he hade done, and number two was that he had thirteen missed calls from Carlos. It went against his better judgement, knowing that Carlos would really want to talk to him; but Logan didn't call back.

After taking his morning shower and getting dressed he walked downstairs to get breakfast. It didn't suprise him to see his mother glaring at him as he got his food; but it made his stomach flop. He ate quickly, wanting to be out of the house as fast as possible. The air was crisp as Logan waited for the school bus, and it now dawned on him that because he left so quickly he hadn't grabbed his jacket. Any other day he would have gone back; but he was still to emotionally unstable to see his mother.

When he bus arived he got on quickly, almost tripping over the first step.

"Good morning Logan," Maggie said politely. Logan gave her a forced smile but didn't say anything back. As he made his way to the back of the bus, Logan felt uneasy. He still didn't want to talk about what happened after Carlos had left, but he knew that the topic was inevitable.

"Logan," Carlos said horsely as the burentte took his set.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asked, his voiced colored with shock, fear, and concern. The older teen took a good look into his boyfriends eyes and realized that he had been crying.

"No- no I'm not okay, I feel awful." Carlos said.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Logan said with the best comforting voice he could offter at the moment.

"Don't lie Logan, I know you hate me," Carlos said as he faught back his tears.

"I don't-"

"Then why didn't you call me back?" Carlos asked. When Logan didn't answer the shorter boy started ranting. "See you _do _hate me. _I _hate me. Why can't I just be a normal person and like girls? Why did I fall in love with a guy. Why did I have to fall in love with _you?" _His voice cracked.

"...What are you saying?" Logan asked. _This can't be over, no this can't be over. I can't lose two people that I love in less than twenty four hours. _

The Latino took a deep breath before he started talking. "What happened after I left?" he asked in a quite tone.

"Why wont you anwer my question?" Logan asked.

"I will, just tell me what happened after I left," Carlos said again.

"She just yelled at me. She told me that I was a fag, and I tried to tell he that it wasn't like... that..." Logan trailed off.

"Wasn't like what?" the younger boy questioned.

"I never did tell you a whole lot about my parents divorce, did I?" Logan said. When Carlos shook his head no Logan started to explain. "Well you know that my dad cheated, and then my mom found out. But what you didn't know is that he cheated on her with... a guy."

Carlos was shocked when he heard this. "...T-thats why you were scared of our parents finding out, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping that if she found out about us that... maybe it would turn out... okay," Logan whispered.

Carlos put one arm around Logan and gave him agentlesqueak. He wanted to tell Logan that everything would be alright, but he couldn't give this broken boy false hope.

"I still love you, no matter what anyone says," Carlos said. "When I asked why I had to fall in love with you, it wasn't because I thought it was wrong. It was because I knew that our relationship couldn't be like other people. And I want you to have everything you want."

"I have everything that I want," Logan said. "I have you." _But how long can we last? _- he thought desperatly.

-xXx-

The only thing that kept Logan from falling apart was knowing that he could see Carlos in gym. When the bell rang to signal the period change Logan made his way to the gymnasium. He arived at a normal time, so when he reached the locker room people were already changing. After switching clothes the burnette made his way out the door. He was warming up with Carlos when Coach J. came up to him.

"Mitchell," he asked perplexed. "Why are you here?"

"...Because it's gym time," he answered dumpfounded.

"Not for you it isn't," Coach J. said as he looked at his clipboard.

"Yeah it is... I've been in this class all year," Logan insisted.

"I got a note from the principle that says your schedule has been changed... You're supposed to be in Mrs. Collins class right now." He said as he handed Logan a piece of paper.

"No... that's my last class of the day, I'm supposed to be here," Logan said frantically as he scanned over the paper.

"You gym class as been switched with your history class, that's what the note says," Couch J. said as he took the paper back from Logan. "You better get moving kid, you're already late," he said in a surprisingly sympathetic voice.

Something clicked in the smart ones brain at that moment. _My mother did this, _Logan thought to himself. _She did this just so Carlos wont be in my class. _

"Carlos..." Logan said as he looked over to his silent boyfriend.

"You better go," Carlos said sadly. "I'll see you after school."

-xXx-

Logan walked into Mrs. Collins room and noticed everyone starting at him.

"Ahh Logan I see that you finally decided to show up," Mrs. Collins said. "Take the empty seat next to James and turn to page 134."

He made his way to his new seat and tried to ignore the stares of the other students as he did so.

"Dude why are you here?" James asked as Logan sat down.

"Long story," Logan said quitely. "But if you want the short version. My mom caught me and Carlos making out last night, and now she hates my guts so much that she swiched my classes around so that I'm not with Carlos."

"_Dude_," James said stuned.

"I know," Logan replied as he opened his text book. The rest of the period when by in a blur; and when it was finally over the burnette collected his book and stuffed it into his backpack carlessly.

"She got that pissed of?" James asked his friend as they made their way out the door.

"Yeah, and I don't know what I'm going to do," Logan told him. "My mom banned him from the house, we aren't in any of the same classes. And I dout that my mom will allow me to go hang out with him anymore. The only time I can see him is before and after school for twenty minutes when we're on the bus," he expressed.

James rubbed his jaw before he answered. "Okay yeah, I see your problem. Umm... Call me tonight and we can talk this over. I've got to get to class."

"Sure James, talk to you tonight," Logan waved goodbye.

-xXx-

It felt weird to Logan to be in the gym near of school. _I should be in History class, sitting next to Carlos. _He thought as walked into the gymnasium for the second time that day. Lucky for him the time seemed to go by fast, and before he knew it Coach J. was dismissing the class. Logan had only one thought in his mind as he walked into the locker room: _Get out of here as fast as you can so you can see Carlos. _In his rush he put his shirt on backwards, frusterating him. When he was finnaly changed, he ran out the door to find Carlos. The Latino was spotted by the burnette next to the exit door.

"He-" Logan started to greet.

"_**Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia to the principles office. Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia to the priniples office, thank you." **_the school speakers announced.

"_God what now_?" Logan said irritated.

"What did we do?" Carlos asked as he walked up to Logan.

"I don't know," the smart boy answered. "Just come on." Logan gabbed the shorter boys wrist and started to drag him to the office.

"Logan that kinda hurts," Carlos said as the older boy tugged harder.

"Sorry," Logan apologized as he released his grip. "I'm just really pissed off right now." The two teens entered the office and Logan gave the school secretary a look that said "What the hell did we do?"

"Take a set," she told them politely. "The principle wants to have a word with you two."

"We're going to miss our bus," Logan said as he took his set.

"Well then your parents are going to have to come pick you up," she said in the same kind tone. "Mr. Howerd said that this is an important conversation."

"Whatever," Logan said as averted his eyes from her to Carlos.

"What's with you?" Carlos asked him quietly. "You're never disrespectful to teachers, to _anyone_."

"I just want to be with you- alone," he said as he shot the secretary an annoyed look. "This day is just really getting on my nerves." Logan slouched back into his chair and put his hands on his forehead. Carlos didn't respond back, thinking that the ivory teen had a lot on his mind. A few minutes later the school principle emerged.

"Boys, in my office," he told them sternly. Carlos and Logan slowly got up from there chairs and walked into the small room. "Sit," Mr. Howard said as he took his own set.

Both teens did what they were told and then Logan asked. "Why are we here?"

"Well Mitchell, you're here because I need to talk to you pieces of trash about something that has been brought to my attention," he said.

"_What_?" Carlos asked in disbelief. Did their school principle really just call them trash?

"You heard me," the old man said. "Mrs. Mitchell called this morning, and told me about your encounter with her last night." Carlos felt his stomach turn when the principle told him that. How sick was that? To have the school principle know that you were making out with our boyfriend- when you were a guy yourself.

"And I assume you have a problem with that?" Logan said defensively.

"I do Mitchell." Mr. Howard said outright. "Gay people like yourself shouldn't be here, they should be in hell."

"Listen here you bastard," Logan nearly shouted. "I _**love **_him. And I'm not going to hell, you are. For being an ungrateful peice of shit who can't accept who other people love."

"Mr. Michell, that kind of language isn't tolerated here," Mr. Howered said. "You and Mr. Garcia disgust me," he said holding up a small piece of paper.

"What is that?" Carlos asked quietly.

"You should know," the man snapped at him. The younger boy visually flinched when the principle flicked the paper at him; he scanned it quickly.

_**...No you keep distacting me...You're distacting me... You keep bitting on your pencil... you're swinging your legs back and fourth under your desk... Why are you so cute? **_

"Shoot," he whispered.

"What is it?" Logan asked as he extended his hand out for the note. He read it just as fast and had the same responce. "Shoot,"

"If you and Mr. Garcia continue to cuss, I'm going to have to give you detention," Mr. Howard warned the burnette.

"I'm out of here," Logan mumbled. "Come on Carlos," the older boy said as he stood up, his boyfriend following.

"Sit back down," Mr. Howard told them.

"No," Logan as he stook one step backwards towards the door.

"Sit back down you insignificant piece of white trash," the principle said. When Logan shook his head no Mr. Howard stalked over and shoved the defenseless teen against the wall. "When I tell you to do something you do it!"

Carlos rushed over and took Logan hand, earning a revolting look from the older man. "Disgusting," he spat. The Latino continued to hold the boys hand as he made his way to the door.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN ROTING IN HELL!" Carlos yelled back to him. The two shaken boys made there way outside before stopping. "Are you okay?" the shorted boy asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine," Logan assured him before pulling his boyfriend into a much needed hug. They didn't let go for a long time; both finding peace in each others arms. When they pulled a part Carlos asked a very important question. "How are we going to get home Logie?"

Logan thought that over for a moment. _My mom sure as hell wont pick us up, Carlos's dad works the night shift now, he's probably at work. Ah-ha! Mrs. Knight!_

The smarter boy took out his phone and dialed the number. "Who are you calling?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall, I'm gonna see if his mom can pick us- Hey Kendall," Logan greeted as the blonde answerd his phone.

"What's up Loganator?" Kendall asked.

"I was wondering if your mom could come pick me and Carlos up from school," Logan asked him.

"I'll ask- wait, you're still at school?" Kendall said confussed.

"Yeah, Mr. Howard wanted to 'speak' with us after class, so we missed the bus."

"Why can't your mom pick you up?" Kendall wondered.

"It's a long story," Logan sighed. "Can you please just asked your mom?"

"Okay- HEY MOM!" Kendall shouted right into Logan's ear. "CAN WE GO PICK LOGAN AND CARLOS UP FROM SCHOOL? THEY MISSED THE BUSS!" They was a slight pause before Logan heard anythig else. "She said sure, see we'll see guys in ten."

"Thanks Kendall," Logan said before haning up.

-xXx-

About ten minutes latter Carlos and Logan spotted a familiar black SUV pull up to the curb. "Hey Logan, hey Carlos," Kendall greated from the front set.

"Hey, Kendall" Carlos and Logan said in unision. The burnette walked around to the other side, and opened the door to get in.

"Hello boy," Mrs. Knight said as the two teens took their sets.

"Hi Mrs. Knight, thank you for picking us up," Carlos said as he buckled his seat belt.

"Any time," she said. The car eased away from the curb and made its way off the school lot. It was slilent for a few minutes before Kendall started the conversation.

"So what's the long story?" The blonde wondered as he peared over his shoulder to look at his friends.

"Umm..." Logan hesitated as he eyed Mrs. Knight. _What if she has a problem with us too? _

"Dude it's okay," Kendall chilled him. "She already knows."

Carlos did a double take at his friend before looking at Mrs. Knight. "You do?" he asked her.

"I do," she told them. "But don't worry, I think it's sweet. You boys should love who ever you see fit, and if that's each other then there's nothing wrong with it."

Carlos and Logan looked at one another before the burnette started talking. "So well my mom, found out about us-"

"How?" Kendall broke in.

"She caught me and Carlos making out last night," Logan said. His cheeks turned sligtly red at the memory of Carlos kissing him. "And she got really... well pissed off. She called the principle this morning and had my classes switched so that Carlos and I couldn't be together. And then after school the principle called us in, and guess what?" Logan said to him.

"What?"

"He's a homophobe. He told me and Carlos that we should be in hell rather than here. Words were exchanged," Logan said indifferently; no one but Carlos and Mr. Howard have ever heard him swear and he really didn't need to tell anyone that he did. "And then I had enough, I got up and started to leave but Mr. Howard got really mad and pushed me into the wall-"

"He pushed you into the wall?" Kendall broken in again, this time his voice angry.

"Yeah he did. Carlos took my hand, and he looked really freaked out. Then Carlos told him to have fun in hell and we left," Logan finnished.

"That man needs to be fired," Mrs. Knight said as she turned the corner.

"Isn't that the truth," Kendall said in agreement. "Do you guys want to come over to my house tommorow?" he asked.

"If Carlos goes I don't think my mom will let me," Logan admitted as he gave his boyfriend a sad look.

"Then you can go," Carlos told him. "I can stay home."

"No," Logan quickly dissagreed. "You go."

"This is so heark breaking," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mrs. Knight, would you tell my mom if I went over while Carlos was there?" Logan wondered.

"Heavens no. You boys have been put through so much, you deserve to have some time together," Mrs. Knight said to them.

"Well then, yeah Kendall, I'll come over."

-xXx-

"I'll see you all tommorow," Logan said as they pulled up to his house. "And thanks again Mrs. Knight for driving me home."

"Not a problem dear," She smiled at him.

"Bye Logie," Carlos said to him.

"Bye Carlos," Logan said. He was about to open the door when he felt a soft hand on his. Turning around the burnette found himself face to face with the Latino. No sooner had he gathered his thoughts they were wipped away in a mind wrecking kiss. The smart boy almost forgot that there were other people in the car before he heard Kendall clear his troat.

They pulled away and Logan blushed. "Sorry," he told them.

"Don't be," Kendall told him. "You love him. See you tommorow Loganator."

"Later everyone," Logan said after giving Carlos one last quick kiss.

"Love you," Carlos whispered as the burnette opened the car door and got out.

"Love you too," Logan said as he blew his boyfriend a kiss. The teen made his way to his front door and slowly opened it. When he didn't see his mother he took a step inside and closed the door behind himself. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before turning around to go to the living room. The burnette almost chocked on his drink when he turned the courner and saw his mother.

"Where have you been?" She asked Logan.

"I think you already know were I've been," Logan acussed her.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice at me," Mrs. Mitchell almost skreatched. Logan shook his head and turned around in the oposite of his mother. He made his way to his room and jummped onto his bed. He had only started to relax when the sound of his phone pulled him back to reality.

_**James Diamond **_the screan read. _I tottaly forgot that I had to call him, _Logan thought as he looked his phone.

"Hello," Logan answered.

"Dude Kendall called and told me what happened to you and Carlos after school, are you okay?" James asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan said.

"You sure?" James pressed.

"Yeah I'm okay," the burnette assured him.

"So have you thought of anything that you can do about your... um, dilemma?" James asked awkwardly.

"No," Logan admitted. "I haven't had the time. And look don't take this the wrong way, but I'm really tired and I need to think."

"I get it," James said. "We can talk about it tomorrow at Kendall's house."

"You're going over too?" Logan wondered.

"Yeah Kendall invited me," James told him.

"Then I'll see you tommorrow, later James," Logan said before hunging up. The ivory teen tossed his phone on the floor and started to think. _I don't know what to do. How can I get my mother of my back, and still be with Carlos? Should I talk to her? No she doesn't want to talk to me. Oh what to do, what to do?_

**So... What did you guys think? Yes, no? Let me know, and... Chapter six will be up soon- tittle: Sneaking out**


	6. Sneaking out

**So I know you all probably want to kill me for making you wait soooo long, I apoligize. I went on a family trip and there was NO INTERNET! :O so I couln't write, now I'm catching up on all my missed work from school and bla-bla-bla I know you don't want to hear about my personal problems. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these four gods, I can only dream **

**Warning: This chapter contains homophobic people**

**Enjoy**

**Previously:**

"Then I'll see you tommorrow, later James," Logan said before hunging up. The ivory teen tossed his phone on the floor and started to think. _I don't know what to do. How can I get my mother of my back, and still be with Carlos? Should I talk to her? No she doesn't want to talk to me. Oh what to do, what to do?_

The first thing that Logan thought of when he woke up was Carlos. At first he thought that was normal. _You should always think of the person you love when you wake up, right? They should always be your fist and last thought of the day- _Logan ranted to himself. But the more the ivory teen thought about Carlos, the more he realized that his thoughts weren't things that other people thought about. _I sure hope that he can sneak past his dad so that he can go over to Kendalls house, were I'll be waiting for him; something that my mother as forbey me to do. _That's not what teenagers should be thinking about, but never the less thouse were his thoughts.

Logan had took his shower and put on his soft cotton t-shirt with his jeans before heading back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. When he was finished he made his way downstairs to featch breakfast. Normally on the weekend his mother would make him and omelette or french toast, but because she had shunned him, beakfast, along with every other meal would be made by himself. He ate a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal alone at the table, fidgeting with his spoon when his phone beeped.

**One new message James Dimond**_**- **_the screen told him. **Hey I'll be at your house in ten**, the text said.

**Your coming over?- **Logan replied confused. The burnette didn't get another text from James, instead he got a phone call.

"Hey..." Logan answered cautiously.

"Is your mother going to drop you off at Kendalls?" James asked him.

"I don't know," Logan admitted. "I haven't seen her today..." _Were is she? _Logan thought puzzeled.

"Well whatever, leave her a note or something because I'm almost at your house," James told him.

"Sure James see you soon," Logan said before he disconnected the line. _Well at least getting to Kendall's house got a whole lot eaiser. _Logan thought as he grabbed his bowl to put it in the sink. Grabbing a piece of paper off the coffee table, Logan left his mother a message. _**Went to Kendalls house- Logan. **_

A few minutes later Logan heard a nock on the door. "Coming!" He yelled as he tied the lace on his shoe. Rushing to the door the ivory teen saw his friend smiling at him.

"Hey Loganator," James greeted.

"Hey Jamie," Logan said as he walked out of the house to James car. _So lucky, _Logan thought as he opend the car door. _He gets his license and his own car. _

"So... How have you been?" James asked as he put the key in the ignition.

Logan sighed as he buckled his seat belt. "I've been...conflicted," he admitted.

"I kinda thought as much," James said as he drove away from Logan's house. The car ride was a little awkward for the first few minutes, Logan didn't want to talk to James alone about his thoughts, and James didn't want to push his friend. The eventually broke the silence and started to talk about hockey, something Logan hadn't thought about in what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled up to Kendalls house Logan got out quietly and walked up the steps with James by his side. James rang the door bell and their blonde friend opended the door.

"Hey James, hey Logan," Kendall said to them.

"Hey Kendall," they both said. James was a little more clear with his greeting; Logan's came out in a mumble.

"Come on in," Kendall said as he steeped aside. "Carlos is already here," Kendall whispered to Logan as he entered the house.

"Really?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah, he's up in my room," Kendall said as he put his arm around Logans shoulder. They three friends started to make their way up the stairs when they ran into Katie.

"Hey Logan, hey James," Katie waved at them. "Haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Hey Katie," James and Logan said as they gave her a smile.

"Come on guys," Kendall said impatiently as he playfully messed with his sisters hair. Eventually they made it to Kendalls room and they all saw Carlos sitting on the blonde teens bed with his back against the wall.

"Carlos!" Logan said as he spotted his boyfriend. The ivory teen literally jumped onto the bed and tackled the Latino into a hug.

"Nice to see you too," Carlos chuckled.

"Impulse, sorry," Logan said as he pulled away; his cheeks flushing slighly. Kendall and James both sat on the other side on the room, both of their backs against the wall, while Logan and Carlos remained on the bed.

"So..." Carlos said as he looked around the room.

"James...?" Logan asked.

"Yeah Logan?" James asked him.

"Have you um..." the ivory teen took down a big gulp of air then finished. "Have you thought of anything?"

"Well kinda," James said.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked James and Logan.

"Logan and Carlos need help," James said informatively.

"I know that," Kendall said. "I ment what was your plan?"

"Oh okay so-" James started to say before Kendalls door swung open. Mrs. Knight was standing in the door way with a plate of cookies.

"I was just wondering if you boys wanted some fresh chocolate chip cookies," Mrs. Knight smiled at them.

"Sure Mrs. Kni-"

"Cookies!" Carlos yelled happily as he crawled over Logans lap to reach the desert.

"Take them all," Kendalls mother said as she handed the Latino the plate. Carlos returned to his spot next to Logan and started to dig in.

"Dude your an animal," James chuckled at his friends behavior.

"Well I've been really down latelyand cookies make everyone happier," Carlos said as he shoved another down his throat. Seeing is boyfriend inhaling a bunch of sugar Logan took the plate away and set in on the floor.

"Logie..." Carlos whinned, the name coming out muffled as he chewed.

"You're going to get sick," Logan told him. "Not only are cookies bad for you but you just ate... like eight, and you _barly _chewed them."

"Fine," Carlos said as he swallowed his last bite. Because the cookies were warm and had chocolate chips, some of the desert was left lingering on the boys face.

"Um Carlos..." Kendal said as he flashed a smile, trying to contain his laughter.

"What?" Carlos asked him. When the blonde didn't respond he looked at James and Logan. "What's wrong?" he asked them confuessed.

"You have..." James said as he pointed to the boys lips.

"What?" Carlos asked, still confuessed.

"Come here," Logan said. Carlos scooted closer and the ivory teen wiped the chocolate off the younger boys face with the end of his sleeve.

"Thanks..." Carlos said shyly when Logan was finished, the two boys didn't break eye contact; they just continued to stare.

"So James what was that brilliant plan of yours?" Kendall asked a little loudly, causing the teens on the bed to look way from each other.

"Okay well... wait. Logan, are you absolutly sure that your mother doesn't want you two to date?" James asked him.

"Yeah," Logan said as the thought about the nastly words his mother had told him; all the hatread looks she gave him.

"Okay and Carlos... where does your dad come into all this? Does he know that you're dating Logan?"

"No..." Carlos admitted.

"You haven't told him?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"No," Carlos said in a small voice.

"How has he not found out about us?" Logan asked in shock. "Didn't the principle call your house? Our my mother? Didn't she call you?"

"They both did," Carlos admitted. "But I didn't answer the phone. My dad still works the night shift so he didn't get the calls... and then I deleted them..." he said ashamed.

"You... deleted the voicemails?" Logan said quitly.

"Hmm," Carlos nodded. "They were both really awful and I didn't... I didn't want him to hear them... I didn't want him to find out that way..."

"Carlos... baby..." Logan said as he pulled the Latino into a hug. "James what's your plan?" Logan asked, still keeping Carlos in the hug.

"Well because Carlos's dad doesn't know about him being gay, this might work out a little better," James smiled.

"What is it?" Kendall and Carlos both asked.

"So I was thinking that Logan and Carlos should get 'girlfriends.'" James said, putting air quotes around the word girfriends.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"Okay so you and Logan find girlfriends, right? So now your parents don't think your going out with each other. But you wont really be going out with the girl, you'll be going out with each other," James stated.

"But they can't just ditch which ever girls they pick to go out with," Kendall countered. "How is that going to work out?"

"You guys don't get it," James said. "You're going to have to talk to which ever girl you pick and explain the situation to them."

"...So you want us to tell _more _people that we're gay?" Logan asked James.

"Yeah," he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"But what if they don't agree to do it?" Logan asked him. "Then we just told someone that we're gay and they want nothing to do with us!"

"... and _that's _were my brilliant plan goes shaky," James sighed. "You'd have to ask them very carefully, and you would have to make sure they don't mide gay people; and the fact that your using them, and-"

"James your plan sucks," Kendall said.

"Well then what's yours?" James snapped at him. When Kendall didn't answer James mumbled, "That's what I thought."

"I like the plan," Carlos said slowly.

"Really Carlos?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah. I mean I know that there are a lot of things that can go wrong in trying to set it up, but if we _could _then that would mean I see you," Carlos said as he gave Logan a smile.

"So you wouldn't mind if the whole plan blew up because a girl said they didn't want to help you and your boyfriend?" Kendall asked him with a quizzical tone.

"I never said that," Carlos said. "But it's worth a shot, we just have to chose carefully..." The room was filled with silence as the four boys thought over there options. It was Kendall who broke the scilence.

"I've got it!" Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked him quickly, dessperate to head what his friend had thought of.

"I know who you guys should ask," Kendall stated. "Camille and Stephanie."

"But Camille is kinda crazy..." James said hesitatly, thinking over all the times she had started yelling in the hallways for parts in the school plays.

"But she's nice," Kendall countered. "And I know for a fact that she isn't a homophobe."

"How do you know that?" Carlos asked his friend.

"She told me that her cousins were gay once," the blond said passively. "She didn't seen mad at the idea."

"Okay well what about Stephanie?" Logan asked him.

"I'm not sure if she is a homophobe or not," Kendall admitted. "But she is really nice and sweet and I can't see that kind of stuff bothering her."

"...Umm, okay," Logan said. "So should we talk to them at school on Monday or what?"

"Why not now?" James asked him.

"Because I don't know were they live, and I don't have there phone numbers," Logan said as if it were obvious.

"But _I _do," James grinned at him.

"You have both of there numbers?" Logan asked him. "How?"

"Come on Logan," James scruffled at him. "I have almost _ever _girls number."

"That's true," Carlos mumbled, no one heard him thought. Without another word James took his phone out of his pocket and dialed one of the girls's number.

"Hey how are you doing?" James asked the person on the phone. "No I'm good... Really? _Sweet!... _Yeah... No I-... Yeah, but no I need a favor... Well can you just meet me and my friends at the park is say... twenty minutes? Kay thanks, see you soon." James said as he disconnected the line.

"Who was that?" Both Kendall and Carlos asked as James dialed another number and put the phone back up to his ear.

"Stephanie, now _shh,_" James hushed them.

"Well then mister pretty face," Carlos said in a stuck up voice. Both Kendall and Logan laughed; reseving a scrowel from the boy in question.

"Hi Camille," James said a moment later. "Nope I'm good, you?... That's good, say can you meet me Logan, Carlos, and Kendall in the park in twenty minutes?... Because I need you ask you something... No not now... It's just really important... Stephanie is coming too... yeah thanks, bye." James said. "Kay there both coming."

"Thanks James, really," Logan said as he got up off the bed.

"Don't mention it," James said as he also got up from his spot on the floor. Both Kendall and Carlos followed the two boys out the bedroom door and started to walk to the park.

-xXx-

They arived at the park in fifteen minutes, giving them all time to prepare for what was to come with Stephanie and Camille. The waited by the bench near the playground where little children filled the air with screaming and laughing.

"Okay Carlos, Logan, do you want me to ask them?" James said to his friends. Carlos gave Logan a look that made the smart teen shake his head.

"No... this is something we need to ask them, not you, but thanks." Logan said to the pretty boy.

"No I get it," James told him.

"And just remember that this is so you guys can spend more time together," Kendall reminded them.

"I know," Logan said as he looked back at his innocent boyfriend.

"Love you," Carlos said with a small smile.

"Love you too," the burnette said. "Okay Kendall and James, can you wait by the tree over there?" Logan asked as he pointed to the oak tree several feet away from the bench.

"Sure Logan." James smiled at his two best friends then took Kendalls hand and pulled him to the oak tree. Carlos and Logan both stayed silent as they waited for the two girls; the Latino took his boyfriends hand and interlocked their fingers, earning a grin from Logan. About five minutes later they saw Camille and Stephanie walking into the park, both smiling and laughing.

"What do you think they're so happy about?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," was all Logan said.

"Are you scared?" Carlos asked in a supised voice; hearing the lack of enthusiasm in Logan's voice as he looked at their two potential saviors

"Well... yeah," Logan sighed.

"Aww Logie don't be, I like this plan- I really think it's gonna work." Carlos said with a both a conident and comforting voice.

"I'm just-"

"Logan, Carlos!" Looking away from each other they saw Stephanie and Camille a few yards infront of them.

"Hey Stephanie, Camille," Carlos greeted them both.

"Where's James and Kendall?" Camille asked them. "Are they almost here?"

"They'er already here," Carlos told them as he pointed to the tree Kendall and James were standing by.

"Why are they over there?" Stephanie questioned as she looked back to Carlos and Logan. "James said he needed to talk to us."

"Actually _we _need to talk to you," Carlos said as he pointed from himself to Logan.

"About what?" Stephanie pressed. The Latino looked back at his boyfriend who let out a sigh.

"Can you both sit down, please?" Logan asked the two girls, moatining them to sit on the bench infront of their own.

"Sure..." Camille said as she and Stephanie sat down. "So what did you guys need to talk about?"

"We need your help," Logan said.

"With what?" Steaphine asked.

"Before we tell you," Carlos broke in. "Are you- are okay with... gay people?" he said hesitently; looking back and forth between they two girls. Sure James had said the were, but he needed to be one-hundred percent possitive.

"Of course," Camille said immediately.

"Totally," Stephanie said a second later. "I mean, if you love someone it doesn't matter if they're a boy or girl, right?"

"Right," both Carlos and Logan said.

"Okay so now what do you need help with?" Camille said, wanting to get this conversating going.

"Well it's about... us, and we really need your help- but... we don't know if your both willing to," Logan explained.

"Don't know ifwe'er willing to... what?" Stephanie asked; confussed. "What are you guys talking about?"

"If I tell you, will you swear not to tell _anyone_," Carlos questioned.

"That depends on what you're going to tell us," Camille said as he crossed her arms.

"I'm... _gay,_" Carlos admitted. "I'm gay and I'm dating Logan." Logan couldn't believe that his boyfriend, the boy sitting next to him, the one who cried in a fail attempt to tell his _bestfriends _that they were dating, had just admitted the fact so easily to two strangers. Okay so maybe not _stangers, _but to two people that they knew very little about.

"You _are?_" Stephanie asked him in a stunned voice.

"I _am," _Carlos said.

"Logan?" Camille asked the ivory teen. "Is this true?"

When the boy in question opened his mouth to speak, he realized that it had tightened from anxiety, after clearing his throat he answered the question: "Yes, it is."

There was a small pause as Camille and Stephanie gave each other a look; one that both Logan and Carlos didn't recognize.

"Well then I guess I'm happy for you," Stephanie said as she gave the two boys a warm smile.

"Thank you," both Carlos and Logan said. "And Camille? are you okay with... us being gay?" Logan asked her.

"Well sure," Camille asured them. "But now, why did you tell us this?"

Hearing both of the girls acepting him, Logan built up his stenght to answer her. "It's because we have a problem, and we so desperatly need your help," he started.

"What's the problem?" Camille asked.

"It's about... homophobs-" Logan started to say before he was cut off by a seemingly disturbed Stephanie.

"Do _not _use that word," she said harshly.

"Why?" Carlos asked. All Stephanie did was turn her head away in responce.

"It's just a touchy word for her," Camille told them slowly. "Her old boyfriend was... bisexual, and well, when her parents found out she stood up for him... and she acidently let that word slip... and well yeah," she finnished.

"Just tell us what you need help with," Stephanie said; wanting to get the subject of her old boyfriend off the table.

"Well my mother... doesn't like gay people," Logan said as he avoided the restricted word. "And she found out about me and Carlos. And our principle is a ho- person who doesn't like gay people either, and he knows too," the burnette said as his tone turned into a plead. "We can't see each other anymore because of my mom, and I just feel terrible because I love Carlos so much and I just want _see _him. But. It's. Just. So... _complicated_," Logan said as he faught back his emotions.

"That's awful," Stephanie said; her words almost scilent.

"Yeah," Camille breathed.

"And that's why we need your help," Carlos said after a moment.

"What can we do?" Stephanie jumped in, wanting to help them as much as she possibly could- if she could help another relationship from ending like hers, she was all for it.

"This is _really _selfish," Carlos warning them.

"It doesn't matter," Stephanie said quickly.

"Well we were wondering... if you would 'date' us," Carlos said as he put air quotes around the word date, "Just so that our parents wouldn't know were dating, and then... me and Logan could actually have our time together."

"You're right," Camille said after Carlos was done explaining. "That _is _selfish."

"We we-"

"But I'd _love _to help you," she finnished with a smile. Overwhelmed with happiness Carlos jumped of his seat and bounced into Camille for an awkwardly positioned hug.

"Thank you _so _much Camille," Carlos told her sincerely.

"What about me?" Steaphnie said defensivly. "I'm going to help too." Carlos beamed at her and leanded over to give her a hug too.

"And what about me?" Logan asked, a little jealous that he did get a hug from _his _Latino. "Don't I get a hug?"

Carlos laughed and returned to the set next to his boyfriend. "You don't get a hug," he said. "You get this." Carlos leaned over a placed a soft kiss on the ivory teens lips.

"I think I liked that a bit more than the hug," Logan said as he bit his lip.

"Aww," Stephanie cooed. "It's that sweet?" Logan and Carlos both blushed and looked away from each other; returning their gaze back to the girls.

"We'll call you guys tomorrow," Logan told them. "We can talk then."

"Sure," Camille said as she stood up, Stephanie following her lead. "Bye guys."

"Bye," Logan waved at them.

-xXx-

After telling Kendall and James what had happened with Camille and Stephanie, James was smug; knowing that with his 'brains' and Kendalls choice in girls, the plan was full proof. Kendall as happy for his friends and sugguested that they stay at the park for a while and just hang out .By the time Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had got back to Kendall's house, it was pushing eight o'clock

"My mother is gonna kill me," Logan muttered.

"Why?" Carlos asked him. "It's not eight thirty yet."

"Are you kiding me Carlos? She is so pissed off at me right now, I bet if I would have seen her this moring she wouldn't have let me even go to Kenalls house."

"So you... snuck out?" Carlos asked him.

"No I left a note," Logan told him.

"Oh Logie, even when you break the rules you do it the right way," Kendall teased him.

"Whatever Kendall," Logan said a he stuck his tounge out at his friend. "Can your mom just drive me home?"

"You can just come with me," James said.

"Can I go too?" Carlos asked.

"Sure," James said. "See you later Kendall."

"Later guys," Kendall said as he stepped into his house. James, Logan, and Carlos all piled into James's car before he started it up and started to drive. In what seemed like no time at all, James had pulled up to Logan's house.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Carlos said as Logan unlocked his set belt.

"Yeah," Logan said. "... And maybe I'll see you?" He asked hopfully.

"Maybe," Carlos smiled. "Bye Logie," he waved.

"Bye babe," Logan grinned. He got out of the car and walked up to his door before turning around to wave good-bye. He saw Carlos blow him a kiss and he chuckled as he opened the door.

"LOGAN MITCHEL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He heard his mother shout.

"I was with Kendall and James," Logan answered dismisivly.

"And was the other _FAG _there?" She asked him angrily.

"_No, _he wasn't," Logan lied.

"So if I call Mrs. Knight or Mrs. Dimoand, will they say the same thing?" Mrs. Mitchell questioned him.

"Yeah, they will," Logan said defencivly.

"I swear to god Logan you better be telling the truth, because if I find out that you were with that queer I will beat you to hell," she treatened him. Hearing his mother use words like 'fag' and 'queer' hurt Logan more than anyone knew.

_Well then have fun betting your only son to hell, _Logan thought hurtfully. "I bet you called dad a queer too," Logan told her. "I hope you did because I'm sure he didn't talk that one standing." The burnette left before he his mother could get to the beating she was talking about. Logan went into his room and flopped down on his bed, it was to early for him to fall asleep, so he picked his book; irronicly it was a book on gay people. Even more ironic it was about a boy who was gay and everyone around him shunned him for it. He read his book and right before sleep found him, his last thought was _If I could change anything in the world, it would be the way people treat gay people. _

**So tell me what you guys think about this chapter, Yes? No? And the last scentence in this story is something I would change if I could do something about the world **

**Next Chapter is going to be up a little later (homework :P) Title: Put in Action **


End file.
